A Spider's Web
by The B'tyrr
Summary: Like the spinning of a spider's web or the crushing force of a lion's jaw; for vampires, sex is a natural part of the hunt. Jez and Morgead figure this out the hard way, together. Slightly AU.


_Like the spinning of a spider's web or the crushing force of a lion's jaw; for vampires, sex is a natural part of the hunt. Jez and Morgead figure this out the hard way, together. Slightly AU._

Jez moaned contentedly as she lapped at the blood pulsing from the two puncture wounds decorating the human's neck. One hand fisted in his gel-hardened hair as the other held the collar of his shirt open. His arm wrapped around her waist as he pulled her closer. Off-balanced, he swayed heavily—the loss of blood combined with the abundance of alcohol in his system made his movements sluggish. His head lolled back as his breathing became labored. The skin under her lips vibrated as a low groan issued from his throat. The other patrons of the bar kept their gaze fixed to their glasses- none spared a glance to their corner booth tucked away from the small golden pools of light.

This was a new hunt for her. For years, Jez had hunted with Morgead and the gang. At first, they hunted in pairs or as a pack—one pretended to be lost while the others flanked their prey. As they grew older they advanced to bigger game: corner drug dealers, pimps, unscrupulous adults. But they never hunted alone and they always kept a safe distance until the final strike. Tonight was different. At fifteen, Jez was confident that she could take down an adult male all on her own. She convinced Morgead to take her to a dive bar near the docks. Once there, he influenced the bouncer to let them in. Then they split up- each to find their own prey. Within minutes she had found hers sitting alone at the bar, eyeballing every feminine form that passed. He didn't need to be convinced to find a quiet, dark corner to talk alone. So far the night had been a success.

Jez smirked and began to massage the skin of the human's chest and neck, coaxing more blood to the surface. She chuckled lowly as she heard his breath hitch. Her mind brushed his as she continued to lap at the blood spilling from his punctured neck. Usually, she tried not to create a mental connection with her prey. Their mindless blubbering or fervent prayers were great for killing the mood of a good hunt. But this was new, different, and … intimate. She let the connection flow open.

His thoughts pulsed with images of her. Vivid images of him touching her, and her touching him in ways she'd never actually experienced. Ways that she'd never even thought of. Her stomach sank and she ceased her ministrations of his chest and neck. He moaned in protest. Before she could react, his hand shot out to press insistently between her thighs.

Jez froze. Blood drained from her face and limbs to pool around the leaden weight in her stomach. His hand rubbed hard over the rough denim of her jeans.

She couldn't move. She was stronger, could fight better, and was faster than most. But this…she didn't know what to do with this. Hunting she understood. Find the target, stalk, take-down and kill. Simple. But this simple hunt just turned into something completely foreign. Panic bubbled up from her chest as she realized that she was out of her depth.

"Get a room!" Someone shouted from the bar. Laughter echoed from around the room. Jez jumped back guiltily. She took advantage of the interruption to scoop up her leather jacket and slide out of the booth. The human's heavy lidded gaze followed her. "Heyyyyy…" he slurred, reaching out a hand. She ignored it and kept walking. Her red mane fell forward to shield her blush from the rest of the bar. In her haste, she nearly bowled over the tall-leather clad figure lounging near the exit.

Morgead glared at her, his jaw clenched tight. _How long had he…? _Jez's eyes stung unexpectedly at the thought of Morgead witnessing what just happened. _Nevermind_. She brushed it aside. It's not like she expected him to come to her rescue. Or if she'd even needed his help. Whatever friendship they had once shared had been blown to bits by their incessant bickering. She held no illusions. They put up with each other for the gang, and to hunt. That was all. She lifted her chin to return his glare.

"You done here?" Morgead's words were clipped, and his gaze shifted past her to the human now slumped with his head on the table.

It took Jez a second to find her voice, and when she finally did it sounded hoarse and shaky. "Yeah. I'm good."

Morgead nodded shortly, then turned on his heel to stalk out the door. Jez followed, her limbs heavy and her lips numb.


End file.
